


淫纹笔记 黑魔法师篇

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: ■■■职业量谱淫纹■■■■■■本期录入资料■■■■■玛哈的黑魔法师■■■
Series: 淫纹笔记 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 1





	淫纹笔记 黑魔法师篇

**Author's Note:**

> ■■■职业量谱淫纹■■■  
> ■■■本期录入资料■■■  
> ■■玛哈的黑魔法师■■■

黑魔法师和白魔法师之间曾经爆发了一场大战，最后的结果是两败俱伤，并且让尼姆都城完全毁灭，尼姆学者的融光淫纹失传。

关于这场大战的起因和过程已经无从考证，如今在几乎完全和平的艾欧泽亚境内找不到相关的考据书籍，只留下这场大战的结局在研究者的笔记上。

在那场大战带来的洪水完全褪去后，残存的白魔法师分为了两派，一派治愈百姓，面向大众，一派带着所有的秘密走进了森林深处的无限城遗迹。

而黑魔法师并没有采取大规模延续的手段，幸存者纷纷隐藏起来，只最低限度传承改良黑魔法师的淫纹。粗略估计，如今境内只存在3名以下的正统黑魔法师，他们行迹难以捕捉，据说只有一年一度的魔法使集会才会出现正统继承者的影子。

据说黑魔法师们会让他们的弟子前往赤魔法院和白魔法院督察他们的考试。可对新生召唤师们避而远之。

曾经的黑魔法师拥有破坏力强大的魔法，他们天生就是巨大魔力的容器。那时候他们为自己的力量而自满，而不屑于研究开发属于他们的淫纹，只进行最低限度的情爱交欢，全心全意的钻研魔法。

成为契机的是一名玛哈黑魔法师，也可以说是她无意召唤出的一只妖异。

根据挖掘出的石板所译得，那只妖异以给予黑魔法师更加强大的力量为筹码，在哪位黑魔法师同意后迅速的和她所拥有的淫纹连接，达成了共感共生的要素。

问题是之后所发生的事情，为了满足妖异在以太界存在的需求，那名黑魔法师以非常热情的态度榨取精液，在那时候的同类和玛哈一般市民中显得额外突兀，而在经过了快让她失去自我的快感巅潮中被黑魔法议院捕获拘束了起来。

在众多黑魔法师的人体实验后，她成功的和妖异的触肢融合，而他们也发现，妖异不管是和人体结合，或者单纯的签订契约，都是异常优秀的魔力源。

在那时议会产生了分歧，一部分黑魔法师制作出了一种特殊的棺材，将那名已经和妖异几乎完全融合的黑魔法师催眠监禁在里面，也同时为了防止母体协同妖异一起死亡，他们也在棺材中搭制出了触手魔物的温床。

黑魔法师们接连召唤出强大的妖异，与它们签订契约来获得更加强大的魔法，很快夺取了玛哈都市的所有权。

也有一部分反对那派的黑魔法师站出来，试图抢回都市，可他们尽数被得到力量的黑魔法师们压制，被关在了一起，对外声称“异端者”。

不过只过了没多久，那群和妖异签订契约的黑魔法师就感觉到了吃力，要得到足以供养上级妖异的精液量是异常困难的事情，在他们逐渐虚弱的同时，其中一名黑魔法师说要将“异端者”们充分利用。

他们改造了“异端者”身上的淫纹，将自己身上淫纹的部分纹路作为替代复烙上去，依样画葫芦的把他们全部关在了棺材中，作为妖异的温床，也作为他分身影子，永生永世在内部被魔物侵犯为他（或者说他和他的妖异）提供魔力。

由多个子体向母体传输魔力解决了他们的燃眉之急，数量不足的部分就从战争中俘虏白魔法师，操控妖异来榨取她们的乳汁，甚至还试图改造白魔法师的淫纹。

不过，本身力量越强大的黑魔法师在高潮时产生出的魔力就越多，那名黑魔法师甚至还在改良了触手温床，他召唤哪些繁殖欲望强烈的妖异，利用他们的核制出的育苗，在“异端者”体内繁殖产卵，孕育出人造妖异。

存放棺材的不知道是无意还是特意为之，他们一部分被摆放在玛哈黑魔法学院的大堂，一部分也被放在城市中心的广场上，每日会有固定时间打开其中几具棺材，让路过人群围观。

装着力量最强的“异端者”棺材由那时候的首席黑魔法师亲自保管。

他们这么做不知道是在威胁还在学堂中的处子，还是让市民恐惧他们，有记录称有些极端崇拜力量的市民还跟着妖异一起侵犯棺材中的黑魔法师。

而有些想拯救“异端者”的处子黑魔法师或者善良市民却被人造妖异一一捕获，有些也被制成了相同的动力源，有些则作为妖异的玩物。

如果出现不想继续下去的黑魔法师，“首席”也会将“胆小者”一起关起来。

这场恐怖的战争一直持续到灾难发生前夕。

黑魔法师对力量的极端渴望使他们召唤出了影之国的不死女王斯卡哈，从最深的监牢中把异端者的“首席”黑魔法师带出，将女王彻底和她融合在一起，淫纹的力量甚至强大的控制的住妖异之首，斯卡哈被关押在拘束棺材中，作为“方舟”的能量源一直存续至今。

大洪水为魔大战划下了休止符，部分石板上刻画了黑魔法师们为了在灾难下存活，而制作出方舟的资料，“方舟”与近在云海频繁出现的“幽灵船”外观符合。

突入其中的冒险者称，幽灵船中有数不清的“异端者”棺材，还有关押着人造妖异的棺材。

他们打开了几具棺材，其中的黑魔法师因为和妖异达成了共生的契约，到至今还在里面存活着，一直一直体感清晰的承受着无尽快感，但自我早被妖异吞噬干净，在棺材里还有呼吸的，不过是一个会产生魔力的肉洞。

冒险者们清除了在幽灵船中挣脱束缚跑出来的妖异，和与妖异合体的“谁”，可“方舟”却会一直一直的航行下去，也许只有到了世界毁灭，才会停下。

在某位冒险者的证言下，“方舟”中没有“乘客”的痕迹，只有无尽的妖异和棺材，恐怕大洪水来临的那刻，没有一位黑魔法师登上这艘船。

或者他们登上了，却被苏醒的妖异女王所残杀，这其中的历史恐怕只有妖异，或者新生的黑魔法师才会知道。

也许是因为那场可怖的洪水，白魔法师才会想走向新生，而真相永远不会浮出水面。


End file.
